How I Long For You
by My Dream is Yours
Summary: She waited for the day he'd come and ask her hand in mariage. And it happened. Yet why does she feel like they are getting even more distant than before? Kushina Uzumaki now realizes that being the wife of a very busy Hokage isn't as easy as she thought it'll be. Yearning for his attention, the housewife tries her best to make that childish hokage notice her. Can become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfiction is rated T due to some very light scenes, however, I might swap it to M if the readers want me to add some lemon, you have been warned.**_

_First chapter: The lonely housewife._

It's already been two months since they became husband and wife, since they both shared the name 'Namikaze', yet somehow, their relationship didn't improve.

Both Minato and Kushina knew far too well that at a certain point they'd have to start moving on to the next step, and start a happy family, yet they weren't ready for it, no, in fact, they we're far from ready, everything happened too fast, way too fast.

'He is too immature, I doubt he'd share _that _kind of conversation with you, in fact, he'd try to change the subject for sure'

'What? _Minato? _He's too much of a child, rather than a wife, I think he see's you like his mom or something!'

'There's no way he'd look at you the way you do.'

... She heard a bit too much, and quite honestly, it pained her.  
She wanted to start a conversation between husband and wife, talk about their feelings, about their thoughts and needs, yet... Was it too much to ask for?

She was aware that marrying him would change her life forever, ever since the day he swore to protect her and to make her happy, but why did he seem so distant?

Kushina Uzumaki, no, Kushina _Namikaze, _despite being portrayed as the luckiest woman on earth, is actually the most miserable.

_I married a child, huh. _She thought as she began cooking tonight's meal.

It was already 8 PM, she hadn't seen him ever since this morning, _God, what is he doing? Can't he just... Can't he just do the paperwork later? He's the hokage, but he isn't a machine either! _She mumbled to herself while taking a sip at the miso soup. _Tastes good, he better not be late or else !_

She sat down on a chair and rested her head on the table, glancing at the door, he should be coming any minute now, or rather... That's what she hoped. He's been pretty busy with work lately, he'd often spend the night back at the office, and when he'd come home to eat diner, he'd stay awake late at night just to finish his paperwork, he had so many things to do, so many missions to give, it almost had no end to it.

They never had a honeymoon, he was always too busy with the village, and it annoyed her.

To think that she once wanted to be the hokage herself, she felt tired just thinking about it, but it didn't stop her from wanting to see her husband more often.

She sighed.

"Oh Minato... When are you going to take a day off?" she whispered, annoyed.

As soon as those words came off her mouth, she heard footsteps from outside. She immediately stood up and fixed her hair, rushed towards the bedroom to put some perfume on herself, and rubbed her eyes. She wanted to look perfect.

As soon as the door opened, a very tired looking Minato showed himself, "Welcome home." She said with a big smile. Minato gave her a light grin, "Ah, I'm home, Kushina!"

Her jaw dropped almost suddenly, he looked very tired.

"Uhm... I made diner, It's still warm, do you want some?"

He nodded as he walked into the living room, taking off his coat, "Yeah, if you'd please."

He jumped on the sofa, his head buried on it, Kushina turned to peek at him, It's been a while since she had him home, she blushed slightly, _Good thing he isn't looking this way... Oh Kushina, you're so shameful!_

She unconsciously started having flashbacks of their teenage days, ah, the moments when they we're young and free, everything came back at her, their first meeting, their first date, as well as their first kiss.

Her heart started throbbing, _If only time had stopped back then... _She sighed.

Time passed, and now, she's married to the most handsome, as well as the strongest ninja in Konoha, a respectful man, the Yondaime.

Although most of her female friends would ask her how it's like to be his wife, her answers we're short and brief, 'It's just a simple life like any other.'

But it wasn't the truth.

He never had the time for her.

She felt so lonely these past two months, so lonely. She wanted him by her side, to come and give her a little attention, she wanted him.

Oh, how she loved him so, how she yearned for his attention, it was almost too painful to watch, how pathetic she was.

_He'll always keep his distance from me... No matter how hard I'll try, he'll never notice me... Not now anyways._

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the meal was starting to burn, until the smell reached the inch of her nose.

"C-Crap!" she cursed as she immediately turned off the fire.

"Minato! Diner is ready!" She called, but no response.

"Minato?"

She walked into the living room and saw him sleeping on the sofa, his mouth slightly open. He was snoring faintly, breathing slowly. She blushed at the sight, _How adorable, _she thought.

Somehow, she started to look at him in a vicious way, she noticed how stiff he got lately, he was slightly more muscular than before, due to the many missions he was given as the sensei of 3 children as well as the hokage.

Then, it came to her, the want to touch him.

She sat on the edge of the sofa and started to look at him, attacking him with her bright purple eyes. Her finger started exploring the side of his neck, reaching his chest.

She blushed, _What am I... Doing?! _

Shaking her head, she decided it was about time to wake him up, until something caught her eye.

His lips, it seemed as if he was mumbling something in his sleep, but she couldn't hear, he was clearly saying something, and she was dying to know what.

Useless... She couldn't know.

But a sudden thought came up to her mind.

She smiled.

And whispered something to his ear.

And then, she kissed him softly on his lips, her hand caressing his cheek.

Breaking the kiss, she stood up slowly, with a faint blush on her face, and a shy smile.

_I won't wake him up now... I guess I'll just leave the food in the oven._

And then she left and went back to the bedroom, leaving a very red and confused Minato resting on the sofa.

**To be Continued.**

**Author: Well? Tell me what you think and go ahead and review.**

**This is my first fanfiction, and it might be really bad, but hey, I might edit it for the better later on.**

**My friend recommended me to do some NaruHina and SasuSaku, but those couples give me a headache so I went and done a canon and lovely pairing: MinaKushi.**

**I'm not a huge fan of Naruto, so I might not do many fanfics on that domain.**

**And sorry for my English.**

**Review and Fav, there'll be more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fanfiction is rated T due to some very light scenes, however, I might swap it to M if the readers want me to add some lemon, you have been warned.  
Also...  
MinaKushi moments are at the end of the chapter. So be patient.  
**__  
Chapter 2: Free time._

"Are these the papers you needed, Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes, thank you. You may leave now."

The young ninja bowed respectfully and left the office, leaving the spiky golden haired Hokage alone.

He sighed, _won't this ever end?_

It lasted for too long, and he was tired of it. It wasn't the first time he was left alone without anything interesting to do, besides, these moments in the office seemed to last forever, the only thing he was told to do was supervise the Ninja's in training, give missions and sign some papers. In these days of peace, the hokage didn't have to worry about anything, aside the growth of the village for the better.

Although he was respected by all, people relied too much on him, and the young hokage, being as nice as he is now, cannot refuse anything from anyone.

_It's getting late, I should hurry up and finish this so I could finally go home, Kushina is waiting for me._

Sometimes, it occurred to him, he'd unconsciously start thinking about his wife, even at work. Small flash backs of some funny events that happened back then, silly things that happened between the two back when they we're kids, he'd giggle every time he'd think about it.

He loved her, a lot too. Even more than he should, yet at the same time, he was very careful about their relationship. It began so well, he wanted to preserve it.

He started smiling by himself.

Until... The door suddenly slammed open, "Hokage-Sama!" A very rude ninja on his teenage years appeared, "We have a big problem!"

The hokage took back his serious face, "Problem? What problem?"

"A group of ninja's from the west came in and stole some of our village's secret scrolls! Some were secret techniques left by the second and third Hokage!"

Minato's eyes widened, "What?! How could of this happened?! I'm coming right away!"

The young ninja jumped out of the window and spotted almost immediately the enemy, they we're running at full speed for the village's exit. Minato threw one of his shuriken at the enemy, who dodged it instantly.

"Heh? What's that weak-ass throw? Even a five year old could dodge this!" He chuckled.

"Oh? True, but it wasn't actually meant to hit you."

"What the—"

The fight didn't even last a minute, Minato already gave those thieves a lesson, and he did it good.

"Problem? Heh, problem solved." He smirked as he picked up the scrolls.

"Hokage-Sama! Are you alright?"

"Not a single scratch!"

"Ah phew! We were so worried! If they managed to take off with the scrolls... God knows what might happen!"

Minato smiled, "Well, they didn't. And they never will, as long as I'm alive!"

"Thank you so much, Yondaime-Sama! We are very grateful! How can we ever repay you?"

He smirked, "Well, if you want to show your gratitude..." He said as he handed over the scrolls, "... Can you take care of that paperwork for me? It's been a while since I left early."

His eyes widened, "What? B-But... I mean... How could I...?"

He started patting his shoulder, "Haha! Don't worry, all you have to do is stamp them! There's a good dozen of them, so It might take a while..."

"Even so... I..."

He swapped his gentle look to a glare, "Unless you want me to punish you for your incompetency? Don't you think I didn't pay attention to your work these past weeks... Instead of guarding the secret room, you kept slacking off and flirting with the female workers. Don't you try hiding anything from me, I know _everything..._"

He gulped, "... I'll go and... Do that paperwork for you sir..."

"Good. Well! I'm off."

Just as he teleported out of his sight, the young ninja sighed of relief, "How can he be so scary yet so kind?!"

The hokage stretched himself, and looked at his watch, it was already 6 PM, "Hm! I think I'll have enough time to go to the public baths before I arrive home. I'm starting to smell." He said as he sniffed his armpits.

After walking a while, he arrived to the public baths, and to his great surprise, he met up with Fugaku, Shikaku, and Choza.

"Well well, if it isn't the great Hokage coming to expose his great anatomy." Chozu chuckled, Minato didn't find that joke funny, yet still smiled in response.

"It's good to see you, Choza, you look great!"

Choza glared at him, "Are you trying to say that I got fatter?!"

"Now now, we're not here to start a fight." Shikaku said calmly, while Fugaki didn't pretty much care about the two.

After undressing themselves, they entered the bath and started their regular 'Man' conversation on which Minato didn't take part of, time from time they'd talk about their relationships with their wives, their 'techniques' to magically make them happier, as well as many other things.

"It's almost our wedding anniversary, and I have no idea what to give her."

"Try to get her some jewellery, It works most of the time."

Minato giggled, _If it was Kushina, I'm sure she'd ask me for some new type of weapon or something as such._

"Hm... Yeah, but those kind of stuff are pretty expensive, and my wife isn't picky."

_Kushina isn't picky too, she is very careful about savings, even if we live comfortably and have a lot of money..._

Shikakau grinned, "Well? Then what about _that _kind of reward."

Chozu looked at him confused, "huh? What kind? I don't understand."

He started playing with his eyebrows, "You know what."

Chozu started thinking, "... Uh... What?"

Shikaku gave out the annoying sight, "You know! _When you insert the golden key on the pink keyhole!_"

Both Chozu and Minato blushed simultaneously when they heard that sentence, "Oh! That!"

"It's more than enough now don't you think?"

"Well... It's been a while since last time."

"How come?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm getting old, and so is she! And besides, we don't have the time, nowadays."

Shikaku sneered, "Pfft! None sense! Konoha never had any more peaceful days!"

Chozu smiled, "heh, your e right! I guess I worry too much."

"Besides, everyone is making profit of it, take an example at Fugaku."

Fugaku turned to face him, giving him an angry look, "What are you trying to say."

Shikaku swapped to his smart and perverted sexual look, "We all know you're having a great time with Mikoto."

His facial expression remained the same, "It's none of your business, pineapple head."

Shikaku shrugged, "its fine if you don't want to talk about it."

And suddenly, a familiar voice came out of nowhere, "Oh? Talking dirty eh? I'm in!"

They all turned stunned, "Jiraya-sensei!" Minato happily said, "its best if you avoid that kinda' talk in the baths, you know? Especially when you expose your weapon like that."

Minato gave a shy smile, "Well I'm not really taking part of this conversation." He said shyly, Jiraya sat next to him, "Ahh, still so naive now aren't you?". Minato shrugged, "Well, you're well placed to judge me, since you're the one who raised me."

He started laughing, "And even though I did raise you, you're nothing like me!"

Minato smiled, "You think so? I did get some of your bad habits though."

He stopped laughing, "Bad habits? Whatcha' talking about? It's because of me that you became that mass of success."

Minato's eyes widened, "Mass of success? I wouldn't say that."

Jiraya patted his shoulder, "Now now, don't be so modest, many people envy you, you're damn handsome, you're really strong and fast, you're the hokage of a successful village, you have good reputation, and you're married to a babe. What more could you ask for?"

He blushed to the two last sentences, _Good reputation... Married to a babe? Is he talking about Kushina?_

Jiraya started thinking, and gave him a perverted look, "Speaking of babes... How's it going with Kushina?"

He faced him surprised, "Eh? What are you... Talking about?"

"Well? Are you making her happy? Do you spoil her often?"

Minato understood far too well what he meant, and he didn't want to pursue the conversation any further. He shook his head and splashed some water on his hair, "I don't come home often, so I barely even see her."

Jiraya's jaw dropped, "What...? You mean you..."

Minato blushed, "I'm way too busy to come home now. And besides, we want to start slowly."

Jiraya punched him on the head, "Ow! What are you...?!"

"You baka-ass Hokage! I'm ashamed of what you've become!"

"Jiraya-Sensei?!"

"Tell me, you idiot-Blondie, did you tap her already?"

Minato remained silent, Jiraya bit his bottom lip, "... Did you?!"

He shook his head, still blushing, "I... Uh..."

"Daaaamn! The poor girl! I pity her so much!"

He immediately came back to his senses, "What do you mean?"

"She's probably trying to catch your attention or something, and you... –Sigh- I won't even bother with you... You're not my pupil anymore!" He said as he crossed his fingers, Minato opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it, he turned only to see Chozu and Shikaku giggling on the side.

After finishing his long and annoying bath, he wore his set of spare clothes, who were his regular dark blue sleeved top and pants, putting on his comfortable ninja shoes, he went and walked on the main street towards his home, where he started to think back his conversation with Jiraya.

_Kushina is... Trying to get my attention?_

His mind came back to yesterday, where she kissed him on the sofa, he slightly blushed, _Is it true? Could it be? I mean... We kiss... Not very often but..._

He shook his head, _No... Knowing Kushina... It can't be..._

He walked a few steps and opened the door to his house, "I'm home!" he said happily. Hearing no response, he figured his wife was out somewhere buying some things. He went inside the bedroom and hid his coat on the closet.

He then went inside the kitchen to see if there were some leftovers, but none. He then heard something, as if someone just fell, followed by a few cursed words coming out of the bathroom.

Kushina came out, soaked wet with only a towel to cover up her womanly parts, "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't look at the time! Welcome home Minato! Are you hungry?! I'll make you something right away!" She said as she rushed in the kitchen, still holding the towel to cover up her slim and wet body.

Minato remained silent and kept looking at her, _did she always have such long and white legs?_

Although he was more of the typical good and naive guy, Minato could feel the man inside of him roar, was his wife always so... Desirable? The words of Jiraya came and struck his mind. Was she really trying to catch his attention? Or was it unwilling?

His eyes started to take a glimpse at her waist, who was very small and slim, her hair covered up most of her back, yet showed him more as it was sticking to her skin.

She kept moving left to right at the kitchen, in the meantime, Minato didn't stop eying her.  
He shook his head, blushing faintly, _I can't let her see that side of me... Not yet... Not when-_

"Here, sorry for being late!" She said as she served him, the nice smell of cherry blossoms made his mind blow.

He immediately blushed realizing what started happening _down there.  
_Minato turned his head, facing elsewhere, her nice and curvy body bought the man in him he wanted to hide until their honeymoon, or that's what he hoped.

Kushina wondered why her husband was so distant, she then realized the state she was in and blushed, "Oh! I'll—I'll go and change!" She said nervously, and trying to rush to the bedroom, only to trip and fall. "Ahh! It hurts ttebane!" She cursed violently, Minato rushed towards her, "Kushina, are you okay? You should be more careful."

She fixed herself and covered her body carefully, "Sorry."

She was about to stand up, only to be stopped by Minato, who blocked her way. "Minato?" She said worried. The look in his eyes changed, somehow he looked ... Different?

That look... Frightened her, it was the look he always had when he was dead serious, either when he'd kill or attack someone.

"Kushina..." He whispered, "Are you happy?"

She gave her dumbfounded look, "What are you saying Minato? Of course I'm happy."

His serious gaze became somehow melancholic, "Then why are you doing this..."

She looked at another side, "Doing what?"

He came a bit closer, "Why are you seducing me?"

She blushed instantly, "Wait, what?! I'm not..."

She stopped talking as soon as she saw the manly look of his face, her eyes began trembling and her heart started beating faster, "Minato... I..."

He got closer to her ear, "I'm a man, you know? I have little control over myself."

She could feel his breathing, he was close, very close.

"I'm not... I..." She was trying to say something, but didn't find the words, the handsome man in front of her made her nervous, that manly stare made her heart melt.

Her mind became blank, and so did his, before they even knew it, they we're already kissing passionately.

_**To be continued.**_

**Enjoy the cliff-hanger, my lovelies.  
This chapter was a bit longer than the previous.**

**Also : *Whispers* It's about time if you guys want me to add some lemon or not?**

**Please review. **

__


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please read this before continuing:  
I haven't swapped this fanfic to M yet, it seems as if most of you are OK with lemon though, but I don't want to add it yet.**_

_**This chapter won't have anything serious**_

_**Excuse my bad English and TYPO's, I'm trying my best with this story, I don't want my readers to wait too much, therefore I write despite the headache I get from school.**_

_**Enjoy this Middle-Length chapter.**_

_Chapter 3: Pain._

She could feel it, his lips pressing on hers deeply. The warmth of his hand resting on her shoulder, his scent, his presence, everything made her shudder in heat.

_Oh kami, this is what I longed for... _She couldn't take it much longer, she was running out of breath, and Minato felt it. Caressing her shoulder, he then started exploring her slim waist, whom he believed to be _too slim, _judging by the size of her breasts. Minato only now began _knowing _his wife; he could feel the heavy tension building, breaking the kiss, he started exploring her with his eyes.

She was breathing heavily; trying to catch up her breath from that long kiss, her towel _was thankfully _still in place, hiding her very feminine body.

Minato, now realizing the situation quickly came back to his senses. His face flushed red as he turned to face another way, Kushina began to look at him strangely.

"Minato?" She called, worried.

She could see her husband's red face, and blushed at her turn. The spiky blond closed his eyes for a moment then turned slightly, his head down; his gaze slowly came back towards her.

Without a word, he stood up, held her in his arms, and took her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. He then cleared his throat.

"You should get dressed, Kushina." He said shyly.

She nodded in response, her face still red from before.

There was a moment of silence, they both didn't know what to say, it all just happened too fast, in an unexpected way...

Minato thought it was best for him to lay down and think for a bit, without a word, he exited the room, leaving a very embarrassed Kushina.

"Wha... Wha... What just happened?!" She stuttered, her hand covering her mouth in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe what happened, the warmth of his hand on her shoulder, her waist and her thighs still remained.

Meanwhile, Minato was laying down on the sofa, looking at the roof.  
He then glanced at the plate of food Kushina gave him earlier.

"... I'm not... Hungry anymore." He murmured to himself, only to be interrupted by his stomach that replied with a growl.

"I said I'm not hungry anymore!" He said angrily while he buried his face on the pillow.

Both of them couldn't sleep a wink that night.

The next three days were probably the most awkward for the two, every time Kushina would wake up, Minato would already be at work, the evening when he'd come back for diner, he'd try to avoid any eye contact with her, and the night, whenever she'd try to catch his attention by hugging him from behind, or snuggling on his back, he'd freeze.

_What happened to his sweet responses? Usually, he'd hug me back or kiss me on the forehead.  
_  
The morning came almost in the blink of an eye. Minato, who barely even managed to wake up, noticed his beautiful lady that was still hugging him in her sleep, he blushed and smiled shyly to that cute sight.

_Really, I'm the biggest of Idiots... Why can't I just face her normally?_

He sighed and jumped out of the bed. He then opened his closet looking for his usual 'Yondaime' coat that he wore proudly every day, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well, I can work a day or two without it." He mumbled, still sleepy.

After that, he entered the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, scratching his yellow spiky hair while yawning, he noticed the slight eye bags he began to have, and he understood that it was about time he'd rest for while. All of that work was too much, even for him.

He then wore his usual dark blue outfit, carefully; he didn't want to wake up Kushina, knowing far too well how tired she was.  
Leaving the house silently, he gave a relieved sigh and walked towards work like he usually does, although he could have easily teleported there, he preferred walking like any normal citizen. It somehow pleased him.

Back at the house, our red hot-habanero was sleeping soundly. "Mmmm... Shut the –Censored- up, I know what I'm doing ... uhh..." She mumbled in her sleep, making air-punches while cursing a few words, "You bastard Minato... Bastard... ZZzzZz..."

After rolling and punching endlessly, she fell down the bed and hit the ground violently, waking her up, "OUCH! Ahh! What the heck?!" She yelled while rubbing her injured head, "Uh? Morning already...?" She murmured while yawning, she then realized the ruckus she had done and hoped Minato didn't wake up, but in her great surprise, the yellow flash; who was loyal to his nickname, had already left.

She sighed in disappointment, _another day without telling me good morning or good bye... Minato, you jerk. _

Feeling a bit down from her husband's sudden leave, she thought it'll be the best time to actually get into action. This ridiculous problem lasted for too long, and she knew it well. Kushina, as strong as she is, both mentally and physically, swore to herself that she'll hang on no matter what happens.

"There's no way I'll let such a silly thing get into me!" She said as she stood up, rubbing her injured head at the same time. Then, a sudden thought crossed her mind; ever since 'that' happened, she didn't manage to make him lunch anymore, and with him always fleeing, she never had the chance either.

"That idiot! To think he hasn't been eating properly!"

Still in her pyjamas, she rushed in the kitchen and began cooking something randomly while cursing under her breath (like most of the time).

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's workplace.

"Are you sure that's what you want us to do, sensei?!"

"That's all, don't worry it's an easy job, I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"Tss, why give us such an easy task? We can manage more complicated stuff."

"What the?! Hey! Stop getting so full of yourself, Kakashi!"

"If we're given such an easy job, It's clearly because of you, Obito." He said smugly.

"Now now, you two! Minato-sensei all taught us that every mission has its importance, right sensei?"

Minato chuckled, it's been a while since he last spent some time with his pupils, he missed the good old times where he'd lecture, teach, train and practise with them, he felt like he was the father of 3 adorable children, and he wanted to protect them no matter what.

Every now and then, they'd come and pay him a visit, or ask about a few missions they could do, but of course, in these days of peace, there was nothing dangerous to hand out. Minato figured it was a good thing to start and give them a few missions of higher rank to forge them into great shinobi's, it could also allow them to have a bit of money on the side.

"Ah, sensei, by the way, there's something I wish to tell you." Obito said nervously, Minato tilted his head in curiosity, "Oh? Sure."

Obito then glanced at both of his teammates shyly, "But... It only has to be you and me, sensei."

Kakashi gave an obvious stare, "... I just knew you had a thing for sensei."

Obito blushed furiously, "WHAT THE HECK, KAKASHI?! Shut up! That's not it! Get the hell out!" He yelled embarrassed.

Rin started giggling, really, those two were something alright!

After they both left quietly the room, Obito began to twirl his thumbs.

"Uh sensei, I'm going to be very straight with you!"

Minato's eyes widened, "oh hoh! Go on."

He gulped, "Alright... Sensei..." He paused for a moment, "Sensei, do you have any experience with girls?!"

Minato almost fell off the chair out of surprise, "What... Obito... Why such a question?!"

He bit his bottom lip, "Well... I have a thing for... Rin... And euh... I... Want to catch her attention a bit... So I thought that... I'd... Ask you."

Minato straightened his back and looked at him somewhat seriously, yet still quite shocked.

"Obito, to be honest I'm not really familiar in this type of... Advice. I think it's best if you asked someone like Jiraya."

Obito gave him a grimace, "Ew, I already did that but his advices were all weird... Like, 'Bend her down! Show her your masculine charm! Pinch her!' and stuff."

Minato hid his red face with the palm of his hand, that was so much like him, that perverted hermit.

He sighed, "... Ah, I'm sorry sensei... I know this isn't your kind of thing, but still, at the very least tell me how you did it!"

He came back to his senses and looked back at Obito with his curious look, "How I did it? How I did what?"

"Well... Ah... You know..." He scratched his head, "How you managed to get Kushina-san."

Minato blushed and looked elsewhere, embarrassed with that type of question, he didn't know what to answer, "Well, uh... Ahahaha, that's... Complicated." He said nervously, then glanced towards Obito, who was eager to hear an answer, yet he had no idea what to say, especially know, when he himself has a problem of his own in that matter.

"Well...?"

He didn't know where to start, and on top of that he didn't even know what to say! But the first thing that came into his mind was...

"Be yourself..."

A very obvious look of disappointment showed on Obito's face, "uhh... Really..." He sighed, "And here on I thought you were about to give me some good advices, I'm not as good looking or as strong as you, sensei, so It's not that easy for me." He said as he opened the door, "Anyways, I'm off, see ya sensei!"

Minato kindly waved back at him until he left while closing the door, then gave a relieved sigh, _seriously... What a shameless boy, then again, he's at the age, even I was worried of these types of things back then._

He was then interrupted by his stomach growl, _uhh, now that I think about it, I haven't eaten Kushina's home cooking for a while, I really miss it._

He then starting thinking for a while.

_I miss Kushina too... A lot..._

He sighed.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you."

_And who might that be? _"Who"

"Your wife, sir."

He gulped, _Kushina? Here and now?! Wha-_

"Let her in." He said calmly.

"Right away, sir."

As soon as he left, the door opened gently, revealing a very long and feminine silhouette and long red silky hair. There she was, his beloved wife came especially for him, and only him.

"Kushina." He whispered lowly, then cleared his throat, "Uhm, is there a reason for you to come and see me?"

The look on her face was rather sad, her eyes were looking on the ground as she began talking to him; "You've forgotten your lunch, Minato." She said sweetly while handing him over a black bentou box she had carefully cooked for him.

"Ah... Thank you! It's been a while."

She gave him a small and nervous smile, "Ah! Yes, it's been a while... Aha."

There was an awkward moment of silence, both of them didn't know what to say.

Kushina glanced at her husband, waiting for something to come out of his mouth, for a sweet word of apology, an 'I love you, dear.' Or 'you should come more often.'

But nothing, the silence lasted for too long, and she was sick of it, no matter how much she tried to get his attention, she couldn't.

The red hot habanero snapped.

"Minato." She said angrily. The hokage jumped in surprise, "Yes?"

"Why are you... Why are you ignoring me?" She clenched her fists, Minato noticed that, he could feel like she could cry at any moment, "Kushina... Kushina I'm not ignoring you! I'm just feeling a bit..."

She started raising her voice, "Nothing's like before, so stop lying you... you..."

He could feel his heart break apart, he didn't want to see his wife this way, he quickly stood up and approached his wife slowly, so he could properly apologize and hug her like he should have, "Kushina, I'm..."

She couldn't let him finish, "YOU JERK!" She yelled violently making him fall in panic on the ground.

Crying? Pfft! Who said she was about to cry! Sad? No! She was pissed! And there was no escaping to that.

"Every day, I start worrying about you, I keep waiting for your call, but ohhh, mister is of course 'Waay too busy' to even think about calling his wife! And not only that, but you refuse to even look at me! I have feelings, ttebane! So stop acting like a goody-two shoes and try to realize what's going on!"

Minato looked at her amazed, still lying on the ground, there was a good moment of silence. The red-headed woman was breathing heavily from the fast-talking lecture she just gave him, her eyes expressed both sorrow and angst, and he could see it right through her.

Suddenly, he began to laugh.

Kushina wondered what was amusing him, "H-huh? Why are you laughing, baka!"

Still laughing, he stood up slowly and gave her a sweet smile, "That's the kushina I know!" he said as he hugged her tightly, she blushed instantly, "What! Minato! That's not how couple fights works!"

"It's fine! Your cute even when you're angry!"

She smiled and hugged him back in return, "You silly man."

He then gave her a kiss on her cheek, "I'm sorry, I was acting like a child for a while, It won't happen again, I promise."

She began to pout, "Really? You promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

She smiled, "Okay then!" she said as she snuggled on his wide and strong chest.

The couple happily reunited together in the most unexpected matter, but it wasn't over yet, and Kushina knew it well, even after all of that happened, she still wasn't satisfied with the way things were going. So far, there was just a slight development with her relationship with Minato, but not enough to get into the next step.

The next day, Kushina went into the Konoha main street with her friend, Mikoto.

"Ahh, I really envy you, Mikoto." She said envious, Mikoto gave her a grin, "Hm? Why?"

She pouted, "You seem to be in good terms with your expressionless hunk.

She started laughing out loud, "Ahaha! Well, is it really what it seems? Everyone says that even though we don't flirt in public."

Kushina gave her a smug smile, "Well you were pregnant of Itachi before marriage so It's a bit obvious."

Mikoto blushed, "ohoho, cut it out Kushina! Besides, we planned to marry the night we even started!"

She sighed, "To think even you Uchiha's go on and have a better relationship than us... I'm jealous."

She gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Now now, I wouldn't say that, your very lucky, Kushina, Minato is not only very handsome, he's also polite, strong, well mannered, knows almost anything, he's smart, and he's non-other than the famous Yondaime everyone talks about!"

Kushina muttered a few words then giggled, "well your right, but..."

Mikoto closed her eyes and smiled, "If you want to know why he's so tense around you, is probably because he isn't in good terms with himself yet."

Kushina stopped walking and looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Minato is a virgin, Kushina."

She blushed, "So? I'm a virgin too!"

Mikoto gave her a small relieved yet worried expression, "Ara ara! What a tragedy! Both of you are virgins now that's going to be difficult! But I'll gladly share my knowledge with you." She paused for a moment then stared at her seriously, "You shouldn't blame him too much, Kushina, being a man is something very difficult, especially when he's a virgin, and in love! He must of had many fantasies about you, yet still restrained himself, I think he doesn't want to hurt you, Kushina."

Her eyes widened, "Hurt me? Why?"

"Well, men become beasts in bed, I think you know that well. However, in Minato's case, I think he pretty much wants to avoid that, he's a sweet and gentle man, and he wants to remain that way, especially with you, he wants to start slowly. He definitely wants to touch you, now that's for sure! But in a way where he'd be more ready, get what I mean?"

Kushina nodded, "I see, I feel somewhat relieved, but still, I know Minato very well, and that day won't be tomorrow unless I make it!"

She clenched her fists then looked at the bright blue sky, "Minato, just wait and see! I'll make you notice me!"

Mikoto giggled, "My oh my! Do your best, Kushina!"

It was the start of a loooong summer, oh that's for sure!

_**To be continued...**_

**Sorry for the late update, I had too much school going on.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for those who wanted 'lemon' in this chapter, I think it's a bit too early, but no worries, Minato and Kushina will definitely have their moment!**

**Please review, It is greatly appreciated.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 INTRO

**Hello dear fellow readers.**

**This is an Introduction chapter, meaning that this isn't the actual 'Chapter 4.'  
The actual fourth chapter will be longer, and have more MinaKushi content, I'll swap the fanfiction to M right after I upload it.**

_**I won't update this story until next week, so please continue to review and support me.**_

_Chapter 4 INTRO._

"Every woman must stand up for herself, because of that big and nasty world, they have to be careful most of the time. Even in the hard times, they should know that there will always be a worse situation that theirs, that some wives get beaten by their husband, treated badly, always seen as useless... Etc..."

He paused for a long moment then glanced at the sky.

"We know one woman who has problems as such... And her name is Minato. Struggling to show her husband, Kushina that she is worthy of his proposal."

Minato glared at him, "This isn't funny, Jiraya sensei."

The white-haired middle-aged man started laughing, "Now now, don't get mad at me, Minato! I'm just joking, is all!"

He rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile, "Well I do actually do some house chores most of the time, so I guess I can actually be portrayed as a wife at times..."

Jiraya smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Heh, well you mustn't feel down, I mean come on, It's not so bad, you made up with her, eh?"

Minato sighed and started twirling his thumbs, "Well, we did, and I'm kinda' happy... But..."

Jiraya stared at him curiously, "But?"

"... There are times when I don't understand Kushina well..."

Jiraya scratched his head, "Why don't you try talking to her? I mean both of you are a married couple, you should talk to her more often."

Minato blushed, "It's not as simple, especially when she makes those... Kind of advances... She's quite sharp."

He gave him a very amused grin, "Oho? Sharp like...?"

Minato looked at him for a second then turned his gaze elsewhere, he thought for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Well... She... How should I put this?..."

Jiraya started getting impatient.

"Well... She sees through me at times."

"Tell me!"

"uhm..." He didn't know where to start from, his mouth opened and closed in a slow pace, as if he was trying to say something, his face still red, he had no idea why he was about to start such a conversation with the most perverted sensei in the planet.

Jiraya sighed and gave him a gentle smile, "It's alright if you don't wanna' talk about it, I'm not forcing you into anything... It's not like I'm your dad, you know?"

Minato tilted his head and began chuckling; Jiraya wondered what was so funny. Minato answered with a small smile, "But I love you just the way a son loves his father."

Jiraya showed a surprised expression, closing his eyes, he smiled to himself, ah, he never thought about it, but even he, no matter how strong he appears to be on the outside; cares deeply for his pupils, just like a father would for his children.

Minato patted the seat right next to him meaning for Jiraya to sit back down, Jiraya closed his eyes and gave a smug smile while he sat down next to the hokage.

"I'm not ready to talk about Kushina yet, but I still want to talk a bit with you, sensei. It's been a while since we last had a friendly chat together."

Jiraya nodded, "I guess... You had it rough lately."

"Heh, well that's work. I have no choice, if I want to put some bread on our table, I have to work hard!"

He let out a chuckle, "What work? All you do is sit on a comfy chair and start stamping a few papers, hand over missions and that's pretty much it!"

"You may think that way... But It's not really all of it, I have to go visit other hidden villages at times, help out wars and give my support to other Hokage's of the region."

Jiraya then remembered, "Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to head in Yugakure soon?"  
Minato nodded, "Yeah, but I still haven't told Kushina yet, I think it'll be in three days or so."

He immediately stood up from his chair and held Minato's shoulders tightly while looking at him in the eyes.

"Don't lose time and go straight to her, like, NOW!"

"What? What's the big deal?"

He sighed and let go, "What kind of wimp did I raise?"

Minato lifted an eyebrow, "Hey..."

"Listen, you should go back to your wife and give her a lot of love and affection before your departure, otherwise It'll be bad for you... I mean, for her..."

"Why would it?"

"I MEAN COME OOONN MINATO! YOU'RE LEAVIN' HER ALONE FOR TWO WEEKS! AND..."

Minato started laughing out loud, "Really sensei! Is that what's worrying you?!"

His blue eyes began to pierce through his, Jiraya knew something wasn't right, "What in heaven's name are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

"Minato..." He said angrily, the hokage rolled his eyes and sighed "There is no reason to worry... Now, please sit back down..."

"How could I sit down when you're about to leave Kushina alone without telling her a word?!"

Minato smiled childishly, "Who said I'll leave her alone?"

Jiraya's mouth opened wide, "Wha..."

"I'm taking her with me! Yugakure means 'The hidden village in hot water' right? Which means..."

Jiraya began blushing, revealing an extremely perverted smile "Hot springs! Completely naked babes!"

Minato began to laugh, "You're always the same sensei! Well, it is pretty benefit for us. I can work normally, and instead of staying home, Kushina could go to the hot springs and refresh herself, who knows? She could even make new friends!"

"Ahahah! You're not as dumb as I thought you'd be!"

He gave him a mature smile, "Because I used to be dumb?"

_**The hot spring arc has started.**_

_**To be continued.**_

**I am so sorry for the short chapter, really, sorry!**

**I updated as fast as I could because I'll be having exams next week and I **_**MUST **_**study, especially in maths and history, ether way my parents won't allow me to use the computer for months, and you know what this means?**

**No more otome games.**

**What? No.**

**It means no more chapters.**

**Anyways, next chapter I will swap the fanfic to M, (Because I'll be adding a bit of some... 'Bow chicka bow wow.' If you know what I mean...) there will be more MinaKushi moments and more moe than ever.**

**Also, since I'm planning to make this a short 8 chapter fanfic, I want it to have lots of content, therefore I'll make longer chapters.**

**Please review and continue to support me till the next update.**

**~ My Dream is Yours.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh devely devilish hell of hell lords of freaking mindbursting shitloads of..**

**Oh hi there.**

**Sorry for the late update, see that mind-blowing sentence up there? It's my reaction to my current scores.**

**Guess the exam didn't go as well as I planned, sigh _**

**But hey, my brain is okay!  
I have juicy ideas!  
The proof!**

**HERE IS THE START OF THE HOT SPRING ARC~!  
~Jiraya Fangirlism~**

_Chapter 4: A good opportunity._

"Wait, what?" The red headed ninja gave her taller comrade a confused look.

"Doesn't it sound nice? I mean, it'll be a change of pace judging by the stressful routine we've been having, and you could go on and explore the village, who knows? Maybe you could even get yourself some new acquaintances!" he said happily while hugging her gently, she replied to his action towards her with a sweet smile.

"That sounds great, Minato! It's been a while since we had some quiet time together!"

Minato's face switched dramatically, his hand was behind his back while the other was scratching his head, Kushina realized that something wasn't going on right.

"Minato? Are you hiding something from me?"

Ohh, there it was, the 'anrgy wife' pose, the typical –putting yer' hands on yer' waist to show him how angry you are-.

"Actually, saying that it'll be the 'two' of us is a bit..." He was about to finish, but his nervous tone made her want to hit him.

"Okay, Minato, just go ahead and tell me so we can get this over with."

He sighed heavily and spilled the beans.

"It's actually more of a business trip for me, I had the choice to ether leave you here or take you with me, I picked option no.2 because I thought it'll be best for you to have a change of atmosphere and..."

He couldn't finish as soon as he saw her disappointed face.

"Kushina?" He called a bit remorseful.

She sighed and smiled weakly at him, obviously not feeling like it.

"Its fine, Minato. I'm happy you'll take me with you even though I'm not concerned."

He looked a bit relieved but a part inside of him felt awfully bad, the way Kushina kept pushing herself to hide the pain inside her heart wasn't something he wasn't familiar with; besides, he wanted to make her happy no matter what it would cost, so he came into a conclusion.

"Hey, don't feel down, okay? I'll see if I can have some spare time with you," he said as he hugged her tighter, than gave her an amusing smile, "and know what? We'd have our very own hot spring! The privilege of a kage!"

She smiled and hugged him back, "You silly, stop trying so hard to make me feel better."

Kissing her forehead, he caressed her back sweetly,  
"That's because I care about you, a lot."

"I care about you too."

They then starred into each other's eyes, both admiring each other like it was the most neutral thing in the world, Kushina caressed his cheek then kissed him on his lips, Minato responded eagerly adding more pressure to their kiss.

As they both kissed fiercely, Minato tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her a bit closer, feeling her chest pressing on his, he feared his dignity would fly away judging by the current situation, especially with a tempting woman such as Kushina, therefore he broke the kiss quietly and gently, with a nervous smile on his face.

Kushina gave him a curious stare that meant 'wait... that's it?'. He knew it far too well so he thought it'd be best not to get into all the details, he wasn't ready for that yet.

"I think... I should go back to work."

His wife then pouted for a second, but the next one she finally smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay, don't forget your lunch!"

He gave her his boyish smile and took his bentou box like usual.

"Alright, I'm off!"

"Take care!"

As soon as the door shut behind him, Kushina grabbed her head and kneeled on the ground with motion that made her look like she was on a weird TV drama.

_HOLY CRAP, KUSHINA! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! The hot spring is the perfect place to seduce him!_

Quick Quick! She thought, it was about time she'd call Mikoto to inform her the juicy news! Suuuure it wasn't really meant to be for her, but even if it's a business trip, Minato still wanted her to come, and that's all that mattered. He'd be at work most of the time, but hey, he'd be spending the night with her, now right?

She immediately took out her phone and started dialling Mikoto's number excitedly, she waited for about 30 seconds until she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey! It's me!"

_"Oh, Hey Kushina! What's going on? You sound like something really neat happened."_

"Yeaaah, actually something did happen."

_"Oho? Come on, I'm all ears."_

She instantly started giggling like a teenager, but still answered.

"We –ell, I think you heard of the big reunion the Kage's or having in Yugakure, right?"

_"Yeah, Fugaku has been assigned to go there, I think he was in charge of a mission too while they we're at it, what's your point?"_

"Guess who's invited to go there too?"

She heard Mikoto gasp on the other side of the phone.

_"Oh sweet baby Jesus, Kushina! I can't believe this!"_

"Woah hey calm down! I'm the one going yet your getting all pumped up already!"

_"No time to talk! Get out now! We have to prepare our combat plan! Meet me at the main street, we'll finish our talk there."_

"Wha!? So soon, but..."

She hung up before letting her finish, Kushina sighed, she knew how Mikoto was for all of these 'fluffy' things between couples. And besides that, she loved meddling herself into these relationships, that's just the way she was, but it didn't stop Kushina from loving her dearly like an older sister.

Time went by and Kushina did her best to dress up at full speed to head at the village's main street where she finally met up with Mikoto. As soon as the raven black haired beauty glanced at her she gently waved meaning 'over here!' to her younger friend. Kushina smiled and hugged her tightly.

"So, what's up? Why did you call me so suddenly?" She asked a bit confused, Mikoto answered with a shrug.

"No particular reason, I just wanted to hang out with you before you go on and leave me here alone."

"What? 'leave you'? Come on, I never actually planned to do that, and it's not like we'll never come back, ttebane!"

She smiled then began to walk, a sudden serious expression appeared on her face.

"Hey? What's with that serious look?" She teased, Mikoto on the other hand didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Well you seem to actually be rather light-headed, Kushina. Such an amazing opportunity and yet you have no clue!"

"Huh?" She looked back at her friend, dumbfounded.

Mikoto let out a sigh.

"Oh forget it! Let's just browse for some stuff that might help you win your beloved kage of a husband's heart!"

"I thought I already did, judging by the ring on my finger."

"Oops! Did I say his heart?! I meant something lower than that."

Kushina blushed instantly and punched her on the shoulder, Mikoto suddenly began to laugh until a shop caught her eye.

"Oh! This is perfect!"

"Huh?!"

"Come on, let's go there."

She pointed out at a nearby fancy-looking lingerie shop that opened recently, Kushina instantly blushed at the idea of going in, not once in her entire life did she ever think she'd step in those kind of shops where she'd have to analyze such revealing cloths!

"I don't feel like it!" She admitted shyly, Mikoto on the other hand rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm forcefully dragging her inside.

Let's just say that it was probably the most amazing torture she had ever faced.

The shop's insides we're huge! Mannequins wearing all sorts of silky lingerie that would turn any man wild, panties of every color and bra's of many shapes and sizes that no one could possible think of, the shop owner was an adorable woman who seemed to be on her early thirty's, she greeted them happily and asked them if they needed anything, then suddenly looked at Kushina with a big smile.

Kushina wondered what was so strange about her.

"Um?" Kushina said nervously, the lady shook her hand left to right.

"Oh?! I'm sorry, did I perhaps make you nervous? I was just admiring your physique."

She instantly felt a chill, wow? Scary!

"Ah, don't worry."

Mikoto butted in, "She has a very nice and feminine body doesn't she? Can you show us something that might put it to good use?"

The lady nodded, "Sure! Is it for a special occasion?"

She nodded eagerly, "Oho! For a special occasion... It sure is one!"

"Ah, then if you may please follow me."

Kushina glared at Mikoto as both of them decided to follow the lady in the huge shop, she kept searching for something by the clothes and instantly pulled out a very revealing red lingerie suit that matched Kushina's hair.

"This will look cute now won't it? It matches with your hair and it also reveals those cutesy parts of yours!"

Mikoto nodded with a huge grin while Kushina's jaw dropped.

"It looks good! Wanna' try it?"

"WHAT?! Wait, no." She refused politely, but Mikoto insisted.

"Don't be shy! It's a girls only shop, no one's going to ever dare come here and..."

She stopped talking when she spotted a very suspicious figure taking pictures of the mannequins, Kushina instantly knew who it was, someone as bold and idiotic can only be...

"Jiraya-sensei!"

"Hm? Oh! Kushinaaaa!" He said happily while rushing towards her in the intent of hugging her, but to his great dismay, instead of receiving the warmth of her chest, he got a punch straight on the face.

"Good to see ya too, Jiraya-sensei!"

The middle-aged man wiggled his feet from the direct hit and almost immediately stood up, but still injured from that hit.

"Still in great shape now, I see!"

His attention then returned to the mannequin as he began to drool like a freakin' perv. Kushina sighed at the sight and decided to shrug it off, sure he was a pervert, a carefree one at that, but still, he was the man that partially raised her husband, so she knew how much of a softie he was in the inside. The lady who was with them didn't seem to enjoy him though.

"Um... Excuse me? This shop is at the service of female customers only, now if you may please..."

He ignored her completely and came straight towards Kushina.

"Waaaaaiiiit, what are you doing here?!" He asked (a bit late).

Her face flushed red as she started stuttering, "I um... I came to..."  
Mikoto answered at her place, "We're here to find something for her to impress Minato with!"

Jiraya's surprised expression literally reached the ground as his chin hit the wooden floor, he then grinned widely,  
"Now this is extremely juicy and exciting! If I may, I'd like to give you some advice!"

Kushina shrugged, why not? He knew Minato well, and the domain of flirtation and ... Um... Something else too.

He glanced at the red lingerie that was still being held by the confused lady and showed a disgusted expression.

"Yuck! Don't tell me you we're actually planning to buy that!"

"Why not?" Mikoto butted in, proudly pointing at the revealing cloth, "This actually can look good on her, believe it or not."

Jiraya sighed, "Red on red for a red haired lady just blinds your eyes! Come on, get something more mature and more sexy for her!"

"Wait, what?" Kushina looked confused, they both continued to argue.

"Oh, so you know something better? Come on, impress me!"

He nodded proudly and took one of the featured mannequin's and put it down.

"This! This would look great on her!"

Mikoto nodded, impressed, it looked like a black-transparent revealing dress that reached the upper thigh with long black stockings who ended at where her 'flower' was supposed to be, obviously the one who was going to wear it shouldn't put any type of bra on because it was supposed to reveal the beauty of her chest as well as curves in a feminine yet simple way, it suited Kushina's simple-minded personality and looks, a simple neutral flower that blooms with the seasons. Kushina didn't have a say in this since she was obviously against the whole lingerie-seducing thing, somehow it creeps her out to see how well they can picture her in such revealing clothes in their minds.

"Well, I'm surprised you actually have good taste, for an old pervert such as you."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Hey, respect your elders!"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "No one cares for my saying."

~ Later.

Without even wanting to hear her opinion, Mikoto bought her that black lingerie dress along with the stockings, with pride. Before heading home they decided to go and have a small chit chat by the cafe, it will be a long while before they will have another friendly conversation together. Mikoto knew it was for the best and somehow looked like she was about to say farewell to a long lost friend, Kushina rolled her eyes and went all like 'Hey, it's not like I'll never come back, so stop dramatizing everything, ttebane!'.

But still, they continued talking for a while until they forgot about the time, when they realized it, it was already past seven of the afternoon and their husbands we're about to come home, and guess what? Without diner!

Mikoto hurriedly handed her over the bag where the lingerie rested in and winked at her, "Do your best! Make mama proud!"

"What, who the heck is mama?!"

She chuckled then hugged her tightly.

"Well, don't forget to call me, status report is necessary!"

"Sure sure!" She just dropped off, then waved at her while walking towards home. Kushina let out a yawn then opened her house door only but to see Minato making diner at her stead.

"Welcome home!" He said heart-warmingly.

"Minato! Your early!"

He smiled sweetly, "I didn't have much work, besides, I had to come home to prepare our leave, I can't let you pack up alone now!"

She smiled back, he was always very thoughtful especially when it came for her, throughout his eyes, she could feel like a very special person to him, and she always did feel special ever since he rescued her back when they were young teens. She let out a small sigh in relief then came closer to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

An hour passed almost quickly, they already had diner and prepared some stuff they believed to be useful, Minato only took the necessary, clothes, paper work, and a few scrolls whom he might use in the worst case scenario, Kushina on the other hand kept going back and forth wondering if she should take this and this or that and that. Minato chuckled as he saw his clumsy wife walk all over the house, often stopping to wonder where the heck she was about to go, then finally remember, she'd trip and fall sometimes and he'd start laughing out loud, but then he'd quickly shut his mouth when he'd see her murderous glare.

After another hour and a half, it was already bed time, and the two decided it was about time they'd sleep. Like usual, Minato would hug Kushina in the most gentle way possible, and she'd snuggle at the act.

They loved each other innocently, but it wasn't really mutual, Kushina wanted to move to the next step, she felt like it, she wanted it, but Minato wasn't ready yet. She hadn't got a choice, so she decided she had to seduce him.

Not being her best point, and her being a Virgin herself, this wasn't going to be easy.

While snuggling on his manly chest, she looked up to his sleeping face and kissed his chin, _Why do I like him? He's so clueless and yet..._

She shrugged it off and just closed her eyes. Love was indeed a very weird thing.

_The next day..._

The couple arrived successfully at Yugakure, they were both welcomed by two very kind elder-looking people who lived most of their lives in the village, then kindly showed them the place. Kushina remained amazed, just like she thought the Yu No Kuni was an amazing country with a lot of water in the surroundings, the land of the frost was truly amazing.

The elderly men then showed them to their own personal Japanese traditional house that they rented for them, Kushina entered, still amazed at the luxury they we're given.

"Woah, are we really going to stay here?!"

Minato wasn't even surprised, yet still answered her with an excited smile.

"Yup! Lucky us, it's a benefit for me to be a kage at times."

"You're tellin' me."

"And that's not even it," he said with a grin, "wait and see what's outside!"

He then slowly slid the side-door that was in their room to show her their very own Hot spring, Kushina's eyes widened in surprise as a wide grin illuminated her face.

"This is just awesome!"

"Yup! No need to tire ourselves and go out, while we have it all for ourselves!"

Her face flushed red as she turned to meet his gaze, she whispered her name softly.

"Minato."

The spiky blonde turned to face her as well, their eyes met in an unpredictable way.

"Kushina." He answered with his gentle voice as he got closer, they we're about to have their intimate ways until...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hokage-sama? The mizukage and the kazekage are already waiting for you at the conference room, please get ready."

He sighed at the interference and responded, "Alright, I'll be there immediately." He then turned his gaze back to Kushina's.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll come back soon."

She sighed at her turn then kissed him on the cheek, "okay, please be careful."

He kissed her back then left.

Turning around her new place, she cursed angrily at the guy who interrupted their moment, they we're having a smooth atmosphere and yet...

Her thoughts then went to the lingerie Mikoto bought her.

"What if..."

She shook her head instantly, her cheeks flushed red.

"No... I can never be brave enough to do such a thing!"

She figured it was about time to unpack their stuff and relax in the hot spring as soon as she's done.

Really, she figured it was about time something happened.

To be continued.

**A/N: Okay, review and like please? I was in a heavy situation with the exams here, I need support!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, next one will be juicy!**

**Sorry for the brief dialogues, I was a bit bored.**

**Cya!**


End file.
